Goodbye my lover
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Era imposible que aquella rubia que él tanto ama, se estaba yendo con un rubio raro. Él la amaba de verdad. Él quería ser el padre de sus hijos. Él la conocía, él la amaba, ella era su todo. Y ese maldito rubio se lo arrebató. —NaLu, leve StiCy.


**¡OH POR DIOSH!**

**Llevo años sin escribir alguna pareja en el fandom de Fairy Tail XD! **

**En fin, lo que iba decir. Traigo este mini-one-shot que nació mientras oía Goodbye my Lover de James Blunt 3: **

**¡Puede que este OoC! Porque ya no me acostumbro a las personalidades de Natsu y Lucy. (?)**

**Advertencia: NaLu no correspondido y leve insinuación de hijos amarillos de Sting y Lucy, o sea, StiCy.**

**Y...am... Ustedes piensen porqué Lucy habrá tirado a Natsu que me dio paja ponerlo.**

**Y... por si alguna casualidad del mundo... Fullbuster Elie Dragneel lee esto... ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL JODIDO FIC NALU, QUIERO MI RED X YELLOW! (?) Okno xD**

* * *

¿Para qué iba mentir? Le dolía en el alma la imagen que estaba viendo. Aquella rubia, que él tanto amó… Ama, la sigue amando, con otro chico, riendo. ¿Por qué? Él hizo todo por ella. La hizo sonreír, la ayudó, la apoyó… ¿Y ese tipo qué? ¡No hizo nada! Llegó un día, le susurró algo en el oído y al día siguiente ella estaba terminando con él. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Ninguno. Ninguno.

El amor que ambos se tenían era real, él lo sabía perfectamente, y vino a ser roto así por éste chico. ¿Y qué hay de todas las promesas de "nunca te dejaré"? ¿O las noches que decían que se amaban y lo demostraban? ¿Dónde quedó todo? ¿Acaso él la decepcionó o le falló?

No, nunca. Pero ahí estaba ella, hablando con aquel maldito rubio Eucliffe. Hizo sus manos un puño, mientras continuaba observando a ambos rubios hablar.

Él, Natsu Dragneel, un chico que solía ser catalogado como inocente y despistado, estaba siendo víctima de la separación. ¿Cuántas veces había visto eso en las series de televisión que Lucy solía mirar? Millones, había visto como hay chicas que lloran por novecientos años, que se lamentan y… Oh por dios, él tal vez se estaba volviendo una chica.

Dejando de lado el capaz cambio de género del Dragneel, se preguntaba cómo había ella cambiado de opinión tan rápidamente. Bueno, ni tan rápidamente, tardó unas cuántas semanas… Pero el punto es, ¿por qué?

Su relación no podía terminar así.

Era imposible.

Natsu, tenía su vida planeada antes de conocer a Lucy. Iba terminar el colegio, trabajaría, y ¿por qué no? También se casaría y tendría hijos.

Pero luego la conoció…

Y todo cambió.

Ella tocó su corazón, llegó a su alma, ella cambió su vida, sus metas… Las metas de Natsu era ahora estar con Lucy para siempre… Pero tal vez debía volver a la primera idea de trabajar.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que ella cambiara todo en él? Cambió sus metas, cambió su forma de ser, lo cambió **todo. **Dicen que el amor es ciego, pues, él lo sabe, y ahora lo sabe mejor porque ella cegó su corazón, cegó su mente, e hizo todo lo que se le venía a la mente sólo para hacerla reír, apoyarla, limpiar sus lágrimas, decirle cuánto la amaba y demostrárselo.

Él besó sus labios, acarició sus cabellos, él compartió con ella su cama, sus sueños. La conocía perfectamente. Podía reconocer su aroma estando 3 km de ella, también. ¿Y ese rubio qué? De seguro sabía que sólo se llamaba Lucy. ¡OH PERO QUÉ INTELIGENTE!

Él lo sabía todo de ella. Sabía sus bandas favoritas, su marca de zapatos preferida, su talla, la medida de su ropa, sus comidas favoritas, libros favoritos, escritores, ¡todo!

Y ahí se dio cuenta…

Qué él le estaba diciendo adiós a su amada.

A su amiga. Su amada.

Muchas personas creían que Natsu tuvo muchas novias, claro, con aquel físico se podía sospechar mucho de él, pero a pesar de ser popular en el colegio, la única fue Lucy. No hubo un antes de ella ni habrá un después.

Le jodía toda esta situación. Él la ama, la ama con su vida, soñaba despierto todas las cosas que quería hacer con Lucy, se hacía tiempo en su calendario sólo por ella, infinitas cosas.

¿Qué qué quería hacer con Lucy? Pues, muchas cosas. Él sobretodo, quería ser el padre de sus hijos. Sí, hijos, él planeaba tenerlos. Tendrían dos, un niño y una niña. Iban a ser una enorme familia feliz, risas por todos lados…

Y su peor temor se cumplió.

Natsu conocía los temores de Lucy.

Lucy conocía los de Natsu.

¿Cuál era? Perderla. Temía con su vida temerla. ¿Qué iba hacer él el día que ella lo dejara? Pues, ahora mismo, él no sabe qué hacer. Empezó a pensar, ¿qué haría ahora que ella no estará más con él? Ya no sabía que hacer. Ella era todo. Él no podía vivir sin ella. Su aroma, sus sonrisas, su carácter, ¡su todo!

Y ahora, en el pecho, le inundaba una sensación de vacío. Vacío, así se sentía, total y plenamente vacío.

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír aquella melodiosa voz de la rubia.

—Natsu… Ya me tengo que ir. Espero que te lo tomes a bien…

Sí, claro, se lo tomará a bien. ¿Por qué mejor no se va con aquel rubio y tienen un hijo color amarillo de tan rubios que son ambos, eh?

Se limitó a asentir.

—Adiós… Natsu.

Adiós, amor mío. Quiso decir, pero de nuevo, sólo asintió.

* * *

**Ay, yo no los quería hacer sufrir :c**

**I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU, GOODBYE MY LOVEEEER, GOODBYE MY FRIEND! (?)**

**Ya ya, espero que les haya gustado.**

_**¿Un sexy review?**_


End file.
